Journey of the Crack-ship
by soulsborne123
Summary: Exploration of possible GH pairings that a few people are willing to give a chance, but are actually quite cute. I'm trying to write them in the same feel as the translated short story/novels, so the flow and the slight awkwardness of the writing is intentional. Will be updated as inspiration comes along. CH1: YasuxAyako!


**Summary** _Yasuhara and Ayako alone in the office together. Amongst other things (ahem), the two find themselves talking about the others in their group._

 **\--00--00--**

"You're joking."

"No, I assure you that is not true at all."

"Say it again."

The young man sighed, but humored her nonetheless. "Matsuzaki-san, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Ayako surveyed him from head to toe once more and replied flatly, "It's as I thought. You are joking."

"Why do you keep saying that?" he said it in his usual cheerful tone, but one could see he was slightly getting exasperated at her constant denial.

"Yasuhara-kun, you're always joking about with that idiot pair of father and daughter. Do you think it will be easy for me to take your word?"

Yasuhara pushed on his glasses to keep it from sliding down. It was a hot and humid day, and the airconditioner in the office chose an inopportune moment to break down. Right now, it was currently 31 degree Celsius in the office. "That's true. I can understand where you're coming from, based on that."

"And there is an age gap between us."

"Matsuzaki-san is always so self-conscious about her age..."

"It's that idiot monk who keeps bringing it up! Of course if it's brought up again and again, you start to become conscious of it as well, whether you want to care about it or not."

Yasuhara paused. "Could it be...? The reason you are so hesitant about me, is it because of Takigawa-san?"

Ayako slapped her hand down on the table and yelled loudly, "Haaaaaah?!"

Yasuhara briefly thought how it was a good thing no one else was at the office at that time. The Boss and Lin-san were still currently out for lunch. If they had heard the commotion, they would have told them to leave right away.

"The thought itself is enough to send me shivers!" the miko cried angrily.

"But aren't you actually quite close? You often go drinking together, don't you?"

"That is drinking between friends. Besides, John comes along, too."

"The two of you seem very comfortable with each other."

"That... don't read too much into that," Ayako said with a defeated sigh. "It's more that... we are... friends," she said with hesitation. "Comrade, kind of like that." Then she quickly added, "I don't want you telling him I said that! That idiot will just laugh."

" _Comrade_... Sort of like, ' _we'll always be there to support each other until the end'_ , that type of thing?"

Ayako made a face, but nodded slowly regardless.

"You trust him completely with your life, then?"

"Why not? He's powerful. The monk is surprisingly reliable. Don't you think so?"

"I think so."

"Then why are you asking like that?"

Yasuhara smiled. "I just didn't think you held him in that much regard."

"Despite my attitude, I know how to pay respect to people who deserve it."

"And Takigawa-san deserves it?"

"Didn't I say so already?!"

Yasuhara put a hand behind his head and laughed apologetically. "S-sorry... I guess... I'm just a little jealous."

Ayako raised her brow. "Because of Takigawa, or because of me?"

He laughed loudly. "Ah, that..."

"You're the one who's always flirting around with that old man. Could it be you're asking me out on a date in order to stake out your competition?"

"No, no, no... I really like Ayako-san."

Ayako blinked and blushed. "'A-Ayako'? Why are you calling me by name so suddenly. What are you getting at?"

"I said it, didn't I? It's because I like you. And I would like you to go out with me. If Takigawa-san is not a reason for you to reject me, then please kindly tell me why you are running away."

"I'm not running away!" There was silence in the room for a few seconds. Then she spoke up. "What about Mai? Isn't she more your type?"

"Like I said before, only Shibuya-san will do."

"No way. That Naru is a bad fit for Mai. She's a good kid."

"But so is Naru-bou? He's just a difficult person, but really, I do think he doesn't mind Taniyama-san."

"But isn't she in-love with the dead brother?"

"That's not good. Eventually, she will have to move on. I think Taniyama-san is probably just confused. She doesn't seem the type to fall in love with the face only."

Ayako raised her brow and nodded in agreement. "Even if Eugene was the kind one to her, Mai would never fall for someone she doesn't really know."

"That's right. Therefore the conclusion is that Taniyama-san didn't realize she was in love with Naru-bou until Eugene's spirit showed himself to her as 'Dream Naru'. Since they were actually two different people, this became complicated and she believed she is in-love with Eugene. Their romance is truly complicated."

Going back to their main topic, Ayako voiced out, "Okay, what about Masako?"

"Hara-san?" Yasuhara rubbed the back of his neck. "That, too, is complicated. I'm just a normal student and she is a high status celebrity. It can never work out. Besides, isn't she also in-love with Naru-bou?" He sighed and playfully lamented, "Oh to be beautiful like the Boss..."

"But I'm older!"

"Going back to that again? What if I am okay with older women? And didn't you say 'It's got to be a mature gentleman or a young man' for you?"

Ayako faltered. "I... I did say that..."

"Well I am a young man."

The miko bit her lip, deep in thought.

"I won't go and buy you things to win your affection. I am a poor, young student after all. And it really doesn't matter that we have an age difference. When we get old, that gap becomes relatively small then, right?"

"W-when we get old? Just how far along are you looking ahead? You're only asking for a date, right?"

"Well there might be marriage in the future."

Ayako choked on air. Despite the joke, she replied, "You don't even know if we're a good match, though? And we work together. Isn't that bad? Like in the case where it doesn't work out, things might get awkward."

"I promise I won't be petty like that. Work will be kept strictly separate, so please, do not worry about that. As for us being a good match or not, we won't know until we try, right? And right now, I am really liking Ayako-san more and more. You're really worried about going out with me because you're worried for me, right?"

Ayako blushed furiously and reached for her cup of tea, which had long gone cold, and gulped it down. "It's only natural to feel apprehensive if you feel that you're getting an unfair advantage over the other party, right? I am a good person, after all."

"Yes, but I don't see myself at a disadvantage at all. Ayako-san is a kind and beautiful person. I think I might be the luckiest guy if you agree to go out with me. So please, stop hesitating on my account. I would really like for you to go out to dinner with me."

The miko sighed one last time, then looked at Yasuhara's kind, hopeful face. She bit her lip and agreed. "I-I'll go." She tried not to look at him, but from the corner of her eye, she could see him let out a shaky breath as if he'd been nervous this whole time. Even though he had looked so confident. Ayako giggled to herself and was also quite excited herself.

He felt his heart pounding so loud, he was wondering if even Ayako could hear it. But she only smiled at him kindly and he thought, " _She really is beautiful..._ " Out loud, he said in a cheerful voice to portray confidence, "Then, I'm looking forward to tonight, Ayako-san."

 **A/N:** _It might work... This idea came about when I re-read the short story, "Least Visible Side Profile." Yasu is really such a considerate young man!_ _Also, I couldn't help but put the MaiRu in there. Sorry (not sorry)!_


End file.
